


An Unexpected Gift

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Other, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Clint and Bucky are friends with benefits who decide to bring in another friend on one particularly memorable night.  The three of them enjoyed themselves immensely and had plans to follow up with more, but their conflicting schedules got in the way.  Fast forward five or six weeks and Darcy finds out that their fun left her with an unexpected gift.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So there are two art boards with a one-shot between them. Enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/13uUA0g)

**An Unexpected Gift**

Trying to pin down two men with two different lives could be a pain in the ass on the best of days. And today didn’t really qualify as one of Darcy Lewis’ best. She’d been through the gauntlet of emotions since getting the successful results of three separate home tests . . . and a follow up exam at the local doctor’s office. Positive . . . positive . . . positive. The results never changed, plus the doctor confirmed them. She definitely had a bun in the oven.

Eating for two.

Expecting.

In the family way.

Pregnant.

Whatever way Darcy described it, she now had a baby growing inside – and no idea which one of the men might be the father. Either way, she needed to let them know about the possibility of their impending fatherhood. Not that they **had** to be involved in her kid’s life, but one of them had donated the paternal DNA and she expected some assistance, of the financial sort if nothing else. Therefore, she needed to confirm the paternity. That would require some DNA from both of them for testing.

Both men – yeah, so it had been a fun date and night. The three of them enjoyed themselves quite satisfactorily and had even made some nebulous plans to follow it up. But then things went haywire between her schedule and theirs. Clint Barton and James Barnes both lived double lives – one life all normal and ordinary seeming, while the other involved masks, superheroes, and saving the world.

It also meant things could get lost in the shuffle – things like phone numbers, emails, and vague plans.

Darcy spent the first few weeks continent hopping with Jane as the scientist chased odd energy readings from space. When they got back to New York, the Avengers had been off planet somewhere, helping Peter Quill and his crew with some kind of space invasion. She figured she’d try and link up when they got back, but Jane darted back to New Mexico before they got back. And Darcy went where Jane went, doing her job to keep the woman alive and healthy.

So, here she stood, looking up at the familiar stars of New Mexico. “Back where it all started,” she muttered. 

“And I’m going to help you,” Jane announced, giving her a quick side hug. “But you have to call them.”

“Yeah, yeah . . . if they’ll answer the damn phone.” When her friend gave her another direct look, Darcy heaved out a sigh. “I’ll try again.”

“Good. If they say anything stupid, you let me know.” Jane’s eyes hardened. “I’ll have Thor fry them before I dump them in a black hole.” Her lips curved into a fierce little smile. “I know how to open those portals now.”

“You’re the best, Janey.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

Whirling, Jane headed back down into the old auto showroom that had served them as a lab once upon a time ago. Darcy looked back down at the phone, taking a deep breath as she tapped the screen. Holding the phone up to her ear, she paced the roof. “Come on, come on,” she muttered.

Her heart stuttered as a tired, grumpy voice answered the phone. “Darce, I know it’s early,” Clint muttered, “but we just got home and sleep-.”

“We need to talk,” she interrupted, her own tone quick and sharp.

The silence that met that announcement seemed to hold a weight of expectation. “What’s wrong?” he finally demanded. From the sound of his voice, she could tell he’d put her on speaker. “Are you in trouble?”

**That** question drew a laugh, a touch too hysterical to be normal. “Depends on your definition?”

“Anybody bleeding, broken, or dying?”

_And he’s got Bucky with him. Well, didn’t that just make this so much easier?_

“No, nothing like that.” Her voice still sounded a little strangled as her mind whirled. How did she say this? Did she just blurt it out? Build up to it? Despite knowing she needed to tell them, somehow she’d never thought much about just **how** the hell to say it.

“Then what’s wrong, Doll?” Bucky asked. He sounded tired too, but less grumpy. 

“Did Clint get hurt again?” she asked, evading the question for a minute.

“Don’t try that, Princess,” Clint huffed. “You call saying we need to talk in a voice that says something is wrong. You don’t get to try and deflect onto me. If nobody’s hurt, then what kind of trouble are you talking about?”

“Ah, well . . .” Her voice trailed off and she huffed out an exasperated breath.

“Need us to bail you out?” Bucky teased.

Clint gave a soft snort. “If you’re calling for bail money, I’m never going to let you forget-.”

“I’m pregnant.”

She heard a choking sound followed by a wet cough and could picture someone trying to get their lungs working after trying to breathe coffee . . . or water . . . or . . . And why was she focusing on this? Not that she could blame them. Hell, **she’d** choked on **air** when she first figured out the potential – and the probability – of a baby. 

“Darcy?”

Blinking, she brought herself back to the conversation. “Sorry, what?”

“Hey, Princess, you okay?”

“I . . . ah, hell, I don’t know.” Walking over to the lawn chairs she and Jane had put back on the roof, she dropped down on one of them. “But . . . yeah, I’m pregnant and . . . well, one of you is definitely the father.”

“Figured that.” Clint blew out a breath. “Okay . . . Bucky’s going to arrange us a flight out there while I get some networking done so we’re covered while we’re gone.”

“You’re both coming here?”

“Of course, we are, Doll,” Bucky huffed. “Think we’re going to leave you alone through this?”

“No, but-.”

“Decision’s yours, Darcy,” Clint promised. “But since you called, you wanted some support and/or input in this, right?”

“Yeah.” She let out a long, slow sigh. “You should know, whatever we three decide, I’m keeping the baby.” Neither man said anything, though she could hear movement through the phone. “And I’m not going to demand you be involved, you know, day-to-day, but support, definitely.”

“Going to ask us **not** to be involved?”

Caution threaded through his voice and all noise died at the other end of the conversation. Darcy drew in another breath. “No,” she replied at last. “No, I wouldn’t do that to you, either of you.”

“Okay, then.” He cleared his throat. “We’re coming out there and you can tell us what you’re thinking.”

“And like Clint said, decision’s yours,” Bucky added. “But if you want or need anything, we’re both going to be there.”

“I don’t know which-.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he interrupted. “Whichever one of us might be the father, you’ll have any help you need or want.” He paused and blew out a breath. “And . . . Doll, we’d planned to call you in the morning. You should know that.”

“You did?” Her throat closed a little and she swallowed back the surge of emotion. Wasn’t it too early for hormones to start affecting her? “Really?”

“We did, Princess,” Clint agreed. “Buck and I have been talking, and we wanted to include you in those talks.”

“Talks . . . about what?”

“About making us exclusive.”

“Ex-exclusive?”

“We’ll tell you the full story when we get there,” Clint promised. “But yes, exclusive – the three of us.” He chuckled. “We talked about it on the way home from helping the space crazies.”

“You did?”

“Let’s just say there were some . . . wake up calls during the job.” When no one spoke, Clint grumbled under his breath before continuing. “We both took a couple of blows. Pretty minor ones,” he hurried to add. “Then some idiot tried to flirt with Bucky on our last night on . . . whatever the hell planet that was.”

“Clint decked him.”

Bucky’s dry comment drew a surprised laugh. “You **hit** him?” she giggled. “For flirting?”

“It was . . . a moment of weakness,” Clint argued, his voice unconvincing with the thread of heat buried in it. “But . . . yeah, okay, I hit him.”

“You never seemed to be bothered when I flirted with Bucky,” she teased.

“That’s because it was **you**.”

Her heart did a funny little roll in her chest, something she couldn’t ever remember feeling before. They’d talked about it – about the three of them being exclusive. And they’d discussed it **before** hearing about the baby. Blinking back the sudden onset of tears, she cleared her throat. “Better bring some sleeping bags or something,” she advised. “Jane and I both have cots, but . . . well, it’s kind of primitive.”

“How much longer you planning on being out there?” Bucky asked. 

“A couple more days?” Darcy frowned and tried to flip back through Jane’s mutterings earlier that day. “I think?”

“Then we’ll borrow one of Tony’s new Quinjets,” Clint decided. “Those have actual beds.” He paused. “If you’re interested?”

“We still need to talk first.”

“No question there.”

She considered it for a long moment. “You know what,” she finally said, deciding to jump without looking. “Bring the ‘jet.”

Bucky gave a low chuckle. “We’ll see you in a few hours, Darce.”

“And we’ll sit down and talk it all out,” Clint added.

A few minutes later, Darcy tucked her phone into her pocket and stared up at the dark sky. When a shooting star flared overhead, she couldn’t keep from grinning. “Make a wish, Darcy,” she murmured. Closing her eyes, she did just that.

_Please, let this work._

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZnJedQu)

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, it worked out! Turned out, Darcy was pregnant with twins - one from each. Which is actually possible! Superfecundation describes a situation in which each of the eggs are fertilized by sperm from different men, leading them to have different biological fathers.


End file.
